Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wiper device provided with a hose for delivering cleaning fluid to a washer nozzle.
Related Art
There is a vehicle wiper device in which a washer nozzle is provided at a wiper arm leading end portion or a wiper blade. In such a vehicle wiper device, generally, a retaining member, such as a cover or a holder, is used to arrange and lay a hose along an arm piece configuring the wiper arm, which delivers cleaning fluid to a washer nozzle. For example, the vehicle wiper device described in Japanese National-Phase Publication No. H05-508596 (Patent Document 1) includes a cover to cover a wiper rod (an arm piece), and a hose is retained by the cover. Moreover, for example the vehicle wiper device described in Japanese National-Phase Publication No. H09-512510 (Patent Document 2) includes a unit which a sleeve that covers a wiper rod (an arm piece) and a hose having twin fluid paths are formed integrally.
However, in the vehicle wiper device of Patent Document 1 above, the cover is provided along the length direction of the wiper rod (arm piece), and resulting in an increase in cost. There is, moreover, room for improvement in design since the whole of the hose is disposed at the outside of the wiper rod (arm piece). The whole of the hose is also exposed in the vehicle wiper device of Patent Document 2, similarly to the vehicle wiper device of the Patent Document 1.